1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and techniques for verifying access to a network based on geographic location of a network entity, such as a node coupled to the Internet. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for verifying access by determining the geographic location of a subscriber of a service provided over a computer network, such as the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to provide a background or context. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Information concerning the geographic location of a networked entity, such as a network node, may be useful for any number of reasons. Geographic information may be utilized by network-based content distribution systems as part of a Digital Rights Management (DRM) program or an authorization process to determine whether particular content may validly be distributed to a certain network location. For example, in terms of a broadcast or distribution agreement, certain content may be blocked from distribution to certain geographic areas or locations. This could apply to educational content as well, in the case of paid college courses which, are offered online, but have restrictions based on location. Geographic location information may also be utilized to infer demographic characteristics of a network user. Accordingly, geographic information may be utilized to direct advertisements or offer other information via a network that has a higher likelihood of being the relevant to a network user at a specific geographic location. In addition, geographic location information may be utilized by network-based sweepstakes, contests, promotions and fantasy games, as part of an authorization process to determine whether a particular participant is eligible to participate. Finally, geographic location information may also be utilized by network-based goods or services distribution systems as part of a management program or authorization process to determine whether particular goods or services, including but not limited to promotions of such goods or services, may be validly distributed to a certain network or physical location, as well as enabling such distributor to apply factors which vary according to location, such as price. An example of this is in the case of pharmaceutical companies who may distribute their products worldwide, but charge different prices based on location or due to legal restrictions are not permitted to sell certain medications in certain countries.
Content delivered to a specific network entity, at a known geographic location, may also be customized according to the known geographic location. For example, localized news, weather, and events listings may be targeted at a network entity where the geographic location of the networked entity is known. Furthermore content may be presented in a local language and format. Knowing the location of network entity can also be useful in combating fraud. For example, where a credit card transaction is initiated at a network entity, the location of which is known and far removed from a geographic location associated with an owner of credit card, a credit card fraud check may be initiated to establish the validity of the credit card transaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,136 entitled “System and method for providing geographically-related content over a network” describes automatic delivery of localized information and/or services via the Internet without using information entered by a user (e.g., a ZIP code, city name). The system described in the patent obtains location information using a geocoder, such as a GPS device. The patent specifically identifies notices of local events and sports as types of localized information that can be delivered.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,715 entitled “Method and systems for locating geographical locations of online users” describes a system for identifying geographical locations of on-line users and creating a database with IP addresses and corresponding geographical locations of each IP address. The location tracking system described includes a tracing engine module that sends a route identification command to all the end-users who are currently on-line. In response to the route identification command, the tracing engine module receives IP address numbers of all intermediary host computers that were employed in the route that dynamically connects the location tracking system to each of the end users. The location tracking system then obtains the geographical location of each end user that is currently on-line, based on the prior information that the user had provided.
Geolocation software is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,250 entitled “Method and apparatus for estimating a geographic location of a networked entity” and assigned on the face of the patent to Quova, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif. (the “Quova patent”). The Quova patent describes a method to estimate a geographic location associated with a network address includes performing a data collection operation to obtain information pertaining to a network address. The retrieved information is processed to identify a plurality of geographic locations potentially associated with the network address, and to attach a confidence factor to each of the plurality of geographic locations. An estimated geographic location is selected from the plurality of geographic locations as being a best estimate of a true geographic location of the network address, where the selection of the estimated geographic location is based upon a degree of confidence-factor weighted agreement within the plurality of geographic locations.
There is a need to have improved determination of the geographic location of a network entity. Further, there is a need to assess the conditions of use that should be subjected to a subscriber of an Internet service based on the geographic location of the subscriber. Even further, there is a need to improve the accuracy of determining geographic location to comply with various restrictions and/or terms and conditions, based on the geographic location of computer users, including but not limited, to (i) limiting the presentation of live and non-live events based on the geographic location of computer users attempting to view such events due to geographic restrictions pertaining to the distribution of such events (“rules based events”), (ii) entering computer users via online methods, into various sweepstakes, contests, promotions and fantasy games, (iii) limiting the sales of goods and services sold or provided online based on the location of computers users attempting to purchase the goods and/or services; and (iv) applying varying rules, such as price, to the sale of good and/or services sold online based on the location of the customer. There is also a need to improve the efficiency and cost of a company's marketing abilities online by better enabling targeted advertisements and promotions based on location of the user.